


It's The Power of Love

by MissC3PO



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Enemies to Lovers, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mechpreg, Megatron Didn't Die, Mpreg, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, War, no beta we die like men, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: What ended the war was not a grand battle to end all battles. It was not a hero and a villain fighting to the death. It was not the annihilation of one side. It was something that was more elaborate and dizzying than what I just said.In mankind's eyes, it was the 'power of love' that ended the war between the Autobots an'd Decepticons. Strange enough.I am Optimus Prime, Prime of Cybertron, and bondmate to High Protector Megatron, and this is the story of how peace came to Cybertron after eons of war.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. What's this 'Twilight' and How is This Story Better Than It?

What ended the war was not a grand battle to end all battles. It was not a hero and a villain fighting to the death. It was not the annihilation of one side. It was something that was more elaborate and dizzying than what I just said.

In mankind's eyes, it was the 'power of love' that ended the war between the Autobots an'd Decepticons. Strange enough.

I am Optimus Prime, Prime of Cybertron, and bondmate to High Protector Megatron, and this is the story of how peace came to Cybertron after eons of war.

* * *

One could feel the end of the war coming to a close, but both sides were still on a stalemate. One knew that the end was coming soon, but there was no way to tell which side would be the victor or be vanquished. Most hoped it would be the Autobots, but some also dreamed of the Decepticons ruling Cyberton- and planets across the galaxies. 

I knew I felt the end coming. Something tingling through my EM fields, causing me to feel like things were going to be well in the end. That enthusiasm spread through my team of Autobots, causing us to be able to fight with improved strength and high spirits. 

Mentally, things were going well, but we were running out of Energon and other necessities. Most of us Autobots only had 20 percent of our tanks full, and that was being generous with rations. But we held our heads high and kept on the fight, feeling the energy in our fields of an end of this war. 

But it was one ordinary battle that changed the course of the whole war, and brought the end of it in the long run. 

* * *

The Decepticons had taken over a large Energon mine in the United States, and were setting up shop there. My team responded to that in hopes to take back the mine and be able to refuel our ships and ourselves. But our attack did not go as planned. 

The Autobots arrived at the mine in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. When they got there, there was no sign of Decepticon activity, which was surprising. But after a few megacycles of securing the mine- which was chock full of Energon- the Decepticons attacked.

“Optimus Prime! Watch out!” Bumblebee yelled, firing manically at the Decepticons gaining on Optimus. Optimus was standing on top of the Autobots drop ship, trying to fend off the cons attack on him. They were all gaining on him, and he was unsure if he could hold off any longer. All the other Autobots that were in the battle were injured but Bee, and Rachet was on route to help the retreat and treat the injured bots. 

But the Decepticons kept up their attack on Optimus, gaining on him more and more each minute. Starscream was on his flank, about to over take him when suddenly.

“Ah, Optimus, I’m so glad you came.” a deep masculine voice filled Optimus’s audio input, “I was worried that you wouldn’t come.” The blasters stopped firing at Optimus, but were still pointed at him menacingly.

“Megatron,” Optimus growled, holding up his blaster, “We meet again.”

“I would advise that you don’t shoot,” Megatron smiled, stepping out in front of the Decepticon soldiers, “or else,” Megatron held up Bee, holding a blaster to his helm, “this lil’ scout sure put up a fight, but not enough of one.” Megatron's hand was wrapped around Bee’s throat, laughing at the scouts squirming. Megatron’s claws were starting to dig into the softer protoform of the scout's neck, and blue Energon started to drip down his silver claws. 

“Optimus- please…” Bumble Bee squeaked out, pleading to Optimus Prime with his large blue eyes, “Don’t let them hurt me-”

“What are you up to, Megatron?” Optimus Prime asked, looking into his deep crimson eyes. 

“Nothing more than trying to win this war, Orion,” Optimus cringed inwardly when the Decepticon said his name.

“You will not win this war,” Optimus frowned, still holding his blaster at Megatron, “good will prevail, I know that for a fact.”

“Sure, Orion,” Megatron smirked, his faceplates contorting into a devious expression, “good will always prevail, you goody two shoes accountant.”

“What do you want, Megatron?” Optimus stood his ground against Megatron’s verbal bombardment, “It seems to me that the Energon mine is not your main focus here.”

“Let me put it in simple measures for you, Pax,” Megatron tightened his grip on Bumblebee’s neck, “You come with me peacefully, or-” Megatron smiled at the Decepticons around him, and then Bee, “I’ll let my soldiers have at you and your Autobots and I’ll crush this little insect.”

Bumblebee made a high pitch whining sound, almost like a horrified scream.

“Optimus-” Arcee yelled, her legs trapped underneath a rock pile, “Don’t do that! Don’t listen to him!”

“We can win this Optimus!” Ironhide barked, somewhere in the distance, “Don’t go with him!”

Too much was going through Optimus Prime’s processor. He wanted to win this war, but he also wanted his fellow Autobots to get out of this alive. But both options felt like a loss to Optimus.

“Will my team be spared if I decide to go with you?” Optimus asked the towering silver bot.

“Yes.”

“And they would be allowed to go back to their base, with no strings attached?”

“If you decide to come with me.” Megatron smirked. His plan was working. 

Optimus brought his blaster down and dropped it on the ground and hopped off the drop ship. He let himself be cuffed by some Decepticons and dragged in front of Megatron, his knees to the ground. 

“Finally, I’ve got you, the great Optimus Prime,” Megatron laughed, dropping Bumblebee. The smaller bot scurried to Optimus’s side, fear filling his eyes.

“Don’t let him do this to you,” Bee chirped, washer fluid filling his optical receptors. 

“Go help the others and report back to base,” Optimus said, looking to Bumblebee, “look out for each other, is that clear?”

“Yes, yes sir.” Bumblebee nodded his head and ran off to help Arcee.

“Call in a drop ship,” Megatron barked to Starscream, “I’ve got a Prime to deal with.”


	2. Til' All Are One in Marriage

“Do you remember the ‘good days’, where you were practically hanging off of me matter where I went?”

Optimus narrowed his optics, shooting daggers at the silver mech in front of him though his EM field. Megatron’s crackled back with a humorous energy. 

Optimus lay strapped to a cold metal berth in a cold metal room, no doubt on a Decepticon base of some sorts. He didn’t exactly know where, since Megatron had him put into recharge for the trip.

“Come on, Pax,” Megatron sneared, his bright red opticals boring into Optimus’s blue opticals, “You do remember, I know that.”

“What are you getting at, Megatron?” Optimus bit his glottis, trying to keep his memory files of past times from opening. 

“We were much more than friends, Orion,” Megatron leaned close to Optimus’s face, a small smile on his face plates, “We even wanted to be bonded before this war started.” Energon rushed to Optimus’s cheeks as those memory files opened up after being closed for eons. 

“Quit calling me Orion Pax, Megatron.” Optimus snapped back, his calm demeanor fading in the presence of his enemy, “that was a long time ago, and your actions these eons have made me wonder why I held onto those feelings for so long.”

“Ah, so you admit you loved me,” Megatron smiled, “He’s my admittance- I still am very fond of you.” Megatron traced a claw down the bound prime’s face in a seductive manner, causing chills to run down Optimus’s spinal struts. 

“Is this what you want?” Optimus squeaked out, “to rekindle an old flame?”

“Exactly.” Megatron smiled, a genuine expression unlike his other deceptive ones. He backed up from the berth where the Prime was bound, and went to a wall monitor. He pressed a few buttons, which chimed as Megatron’s claws glanced over them. 

“Why don’t you go after someone else? I have a feeling that Starscream or Thunderclap would fall for your charms rather than I.” Optimus glanced over to Megatron with his bright blue opticals, rebellion etched into his face. “You have better chances with Shockwave than with I.”

“I’m sorry about this all, Orion,” Megatron turned back to Optimus, his opticals lit up, “this was the only way to actually get a minute of your time.” The shackles clicked off, releasing Optimus. Optimus sat up, rubbing his head and looking around. He wanted to run, but that may cause more problems. 

“You could have used better methods...” Optimus shook his head, looking over to Megatron. The Decepticon walked over to a container in the room and pulled out two Energon cubes. He offered one to Optimus, who immediately turned it down. Megatron shrugged his shoulders and placed it on a container by the berth.

“I have tried,” Megatron shook his head, biting back a snarl, “remember the subtle hints I was dropping during our negotiations?” Optimus raised an eyebrow, “When we were trying to figure out what to do with Starscream and him being in possession of the Allspark?”

“Oh,” Optimus’s optics widened, “You were ‘dropping’ hints? I do not believe I picked up on any. My mindset was one of diplomatic relations, not ‘flirting’ as mankind says.”

“My hypothesis has been correct then, Orion,” Megatron smiled, his silver teeth shining in the low light, “You haven't changed a bit.”

“What do you mean by such a statement?”

“I mean that you are still the Orion Pax I have known for eons,” Megatron walked away from the prime, sipping from his Energon cube, “you take duty before personal affairs.”

“Because that is the right thing to do,” Optimus bit back a playful smile, “Megatronus.”

“Ah see, you’re warming up to me, to us,” Megatron walked back to Optimus, “I hoped to rekindle that old flame.”

“There is no old flame,” Optimus shook his head, his duties taking back control of this processor, “You and I are still enemies. You still lead the Decepticons, and I, the Autobots. We are still at war for Cybertron, for Earth. Romance will just have to wait.”

“And here is where my proposal is brought in,” Megatron smiled, “You have heard of alliances created by those lowly humans on Earth which involves two sides at war having a bonding relationship created to make peace?”

“Go on,”

“We are both tired of this war. I may be a heartless gladiator in your eyes, but I hate seeing the dreadful losses my side has taken. Swift Stream, Starscream, So on and so forth. I also have a feeling you have the same lament.”

“You guess correctly.” Optimus crossed his arms.

“I was thinking, for the good of Cybertron, and the galaxy you hold so dear, we could rekindle an old flame and…” Megatron’s crimson eyes flashed, “and become bondmates.”

“What?” numbness filled Optimus. Peace was suddenly in his grasp, but he would need to do more than he ever knew he would have to for it. 

“Til’ all are one,” Megatron grinned, “You say that all the time. I’ve never really known what that meant, but know I will assign a new meaning to it. For Decepticons and Autobots to turn back to just Cybertronian citizens.”

“But why is bonding needed?”

“Because, Optimus,” Megatron looked into Optimus’s bright blue eyes, “I’ve said before, I am still quite fond of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop! Right into the romantic stuffs, amiright?
> 
> Announcement! I am creating spotify playlists for most of my larger fanfiction pieces for ya'll to listen to. They will mostly comprise of music from the fandom, music I listen to while writing such pieces, and requests! I'll link them in the notes once the playlists are completed!
> 
> Please shoot me a discord message if yah got any idea's for songs or just wanna vibe!
> 
> MissC3PO™©#4281


	3. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Optimus's perspective.
> 
> I may of also named this chapter using this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-2FQZwK3V4

Those words echoed in my processor ever since that day. I was let go soon after that, free to get back to the Ark. I was in shock over Megatron’s confession, and it was starting to affect me for the time afterward. Ratchet checked me over and over again, saying that my vitals and such were fine and dandy. But something still felt off in my processor. Megatron’s offer for a better Cybertron. I was unable to believe it. I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted a better Cybertron and for Autobots and Decepticons to be one once again, but Megatron’s idea felt more like a personal affair than something to bind our two sides together.

Soon afterwards the Ark escaped Earth with the Allspark and Cheetor, the guardian of the Allspark. My mindset turned from Megatron’s proposal to getting the Allspark back to Cybertron, and soon I forgot the proposal. 

Megatron caught up with us at Cybertron, leading to a battle to get the Allspark back to the Well of The Allspark. Megatron and I faced off, forgetting entirely about his earthly romantic offer. In the end the Autobots were victorious, and things seemed well. 

Then there was the Quintessence. 

We were enslaved in a time loop, freed, enslaved again, and freed once again. Decepticons and Autobots combined forces under Hot Rod and Soundwave, leading a grand army. Megatron got a hold of the Quintessence’s multiverse technology and went to other dimensions to find something to save us- which he did. He came back empowered with a Matrix of Power, which we combined with mine to power up the few of us left. We fought valiantly against the Quintessence judge- Starscream- and won. 

I told Megatron I was in a great debt to him, and in that moment I felt something in my spark. An old feeling from long ago, before the war. I hoped for a moment that he would remember his offering to take my hand and bond with me, but that wasn’t how it went. 

Megatron just told me that he may need my help in the future, which was fine by me. He also requested for half of Cybertron, and the Autobots would have over half. I agreed, happy that we would have a place to call home again without a fight. 

Cybertron was split into two factions, Autobots and Decepticons. We Autobots began to rebuild our part of the world, turning it into a bustling home for all of us. I don’t know much of what was happening on Megatron’s side of things, but he was preparing for something that I later learned of. 

Megatron X. A version of Megatron from a darker dimension. Megatron has stolen the Matrix of Leadership from Megatron X and used it to save us from the Quintessence. 

Megatron X came to our universe with his Decepticons and attacked us. Megatron was wounded by Megatron X trying to take the Metric of leadership, but he survived. We ended up being victorious and the Matrix was destroyed and Megatron X being brought into custody. 

After that, I began to enter a confused state of mind. I was unable to tell if we were still two factions or not. Autobots and Decepticons work together well, but the wall was still up and sides were still being drawn. There were friends separated by a schism, but no one was speaking up about it. I thought I couldn’t become more confused.

But then Hot Rod bonded with Soundwave.


	4. Have a Rave at My Funeral

“You see, I was quite drawn to Soundwave when we teamed up to defeat the Quin’s” Hot Rod explained, leaning back on his chair.

“I wasn’t one to pick up on that, I’m sorry,” Optimus leaned onto his desk looking over the younger Autobot in front of him. The two were in Optimus’s new office, where he would be working as both the Prime of the Autobot side of Cybertron and an Archivist. His office was in the new senate building in the middle of Iacon, which towered over the rebuilt city.

“Oh, that’s a-okay,” Hot Rod waved his hand in a dismissive way, “I’m just glad that you are fine with this all, especially since Soundwave wants to join the Autobots.”

Optimus almost fell out of his chair. “He what?” Optimus did his best to keep his tone one of calm and leadership, not squeaky surprise.

“Yup!” Hot Rod smiled, his smile seeming to light up the dim room. He leaned back even more in his chair, his pedes resting on Optimus’s desk. The older Autobot at the time was too stunned about Soundwave to reprimand Hot Rod for his juvenile behavior.

“Why haven’t I been notified of such an arrangement?” Optimus straightened his shoulders, his sky blue opticals darting up to Hot Rod’s pedes then his smug face.

“Because Soundwave and I came up with our decision last night.”

“Last night?”

“Yup.”

“How?”

Hot Rod laughed, his infection personality threatening to rub off on the older Prime, “You see, I may have got a hold of Wheeljack's invention after all the fuss with Megatron X.”

“What invention?” Optimus leaned forward onto his servos, interested in what Hot Rod was going to say.

“The one that lifts a bit of the wall,” Hot Rod grinned, emphasizing with a lifting motion on a few servos.

“Oh, that one- wait, does Wheeljack know?” Optimus asked, raising an optical.

“Of course- he was the one who suggested I use it to see Soundwave.”

“So Wheeljack knows of your relationship with Soundwave?” Optimus inquired, becoming a bit mentally discombobulated. 

“Yeah, of course! He’s one smart bot, he even figured out that Soundwave was sparked just by feeling MY EM field.”

“Wait-” Optimus about fell out of his chair again, his optics widening, “You sparked Soundwave?”

“I didn’t mean to do it-” Hot Rod stammered a little, “He said that he was supposedly infertile, and I was pretty sure… oh never mind.” The flame painted Autobot laughed it off as if it were a joke to him.

“Hot Rod, I have to admit that I’m disappointed in you.” Optimus sat up in his chair, almost towering over Hot Rod. Rod took his pedes off of Optimus’s desk, his opticals looking up and down the prime. He squirmed in his seat as Optimus glared at him, a disappointed look that could almost decapitate a Titan.

“I-I’m sorry OP, it’s not like I meant to do so or anything,” Hot Rod stammered nervously, “It was kinda like, yeet, it happened?”

“That is no excuse, Hot Rod.” Optimus snapped, his optics flashing angrily, “We are still in the middle of an uneasy truce, and now you have to go and not just get Soundwave sparked, but now you two want to take Megatron’s spymaster to our side? Clobber did it on her own, but you and Soundwave?” Optimus was fuming, “I might as well go over and get fragged by Megatron himself!”

Hot Rod shrank back a little, shocked by the prime’s sudden outburst. The prime wasn’t one to go from zero to ninety in a few seconds, but this time he did. But Hot Rod had a feeling it was less about Hot Rod and Soundwave and more about Optimus.

“Are you sure you don’t want that?” Hot Rod cocked his helm, looking at Optimus with curious optics.

“What do you mean?” Optimus’s voice lowered into a secretive tone, one he barely used with any Autobot.

“Everyone before the war knew you and Megatron had a thing for each other,” Optimus raised an optic at Hot Rod’s explanation, “you know, you both were in love, probably tangled a bit, you know…”

“And?” 

“And you two should maybe see each other once in a while, do-the-do as humans say and what not.” Hot Rod twiddled his thumbs, hoping his elaboration did not tick off Optimus more.

“Oh.”

Hot Rod didn’t like the sound of that.


	5. Time Flies By in The Yellow and Green...

If Prime wasn’t a strong, competent, and kind leader, Hot Rod would have had a data pad lodged in his processor with that comment. But the hot spirited Autobot was left with a shaking of the helm and a disappointed look from the older bot.

Prime understood Hot Rod’s little ‘elaboration’, and that ‘ready fire aim’ Autobot had a point. Optimus and Megatron were a thing long ago, and sneaking off after Megatron’s gladiator battles and having a little personal time was a normal occurrence. No one had caught them, but it was an easy inference for others to make about their relationship. But once political ideologies and strife came between the two bot’s relationship, things were broken off. 

Deep inside of Optimus’s spark, he loved Megatron. But the gladiator bot changed, and he was a lot more angry and violent than before. Even as Optimus held his old lover close when he was injured by Megatron X, he could feel the wrath sizzlin in Megatron’s EM field. 

Optimus just gave up on any dreams of being with Megatron again. 

Hot Rod on the other servo didn’t give up on anything. 

The younger Autobot remembered the good old days. They weren't all good, but lovers and friends weren't separated by names and politics.

“Love is love,” Hot Rod lamented, walking out of the senate building, “but where did that love go?”

“Aye, I think we’re all asking the same thing,” A familiar voice said behind Hot Rod. The red bot turned around and faced Wheeljack, who’s mischievous smile was still plastered to his face. 

“What’s up ‘Jack?” Hot Rod said, sounding a little glum.

“The sky and a few seekers, if you were hanging out on the other side.” Wheeljack laughed, “So tell me, how did your discussion with Prime go?”

“Not as well as I thought.”

“I see.”

“I was playing off of his old flame with Megatron, since you know, Bumblebee and all…”

“Yes…?”

“And he got a bit ticked at me,” Hot Rod shrugged, “but at least he’s going to let Soundwave come over to our side.”

“Well that’s good!” Wheeljack patted Hot Rod on the back, “When do you think he’s going to come?”

“Well, I was going to meet him at the wall soon, you may come if you want.” Hot Rod smiled, his processor more on his bondmate than his leader's sad love life.

“Sounds great!”

Optimus watched from his office window as Hot Rod and Wheeljack left. He stood there for a bit, letting things run through his processor. He had only told Hot Rod and Ratchet about Bumblebee, which was a bad idea in hindsight. 

Well, who do you confide in when your son is also the offspring of your mortal enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I, MissC3PO am writing a Transformers fanfiction. Such wow! 
> 
> Please let me know how I'm doing with this and my other pieces. I just joined the Transformers fandom and jumped onto the MegOp bandwagon, so I may get some things wrong (I just finished watching Cyberverse, G1, Animated, and I finished watching the first film, so be patient with me).


End file.
